Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/To jest wojna!
50 rozdział serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Jake Flynn *'Dylan Rarity' *'Thomas Adventure' *'Fleur Fletcher '(tylko wspomniana) *'Eva Adventure' *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Hermiona Vitaris *Buford Van Stomm *Irving Du Bois *Sophie Adventure Opis Rozpoczyna się wojna między Imperium Zafer, a Macera. Pomiędzy Dylanem, a Thomasem dochodzi do starcia ostatecznego, do czego Eva nie może dopuścić. Fineasz próbuje nawiązać lepszy kontakt ze swoim potomkiem, jednak wszelkie próby kończą się niepowodzeniem. Tymczasem Sophie i Irving w końcu wychodzą z toalety. Fabuła Jake i Fineasz szli szybkim krokiem po korytarzach twierdzy. Ten pierwszy miał oczy dookoła głowy, obserwował wszystko co było w okolicy. Jego przodek natomiast ledwo łapał oddech. Jake ani myślał o poczekaniu za nim, wprost przeciwnie. Widząc, jak ten łapie się za kolkę, przyśpieszał. - Gdzie ci się tak śpieszy? - wysapał Fineasz. - Zamknij się. - warknął Jake. - Ale... - Zamknij ryj. Fineasz nie widział sensu, by dłużej spierać się z potomkiem. Zaczął powoli żałować, że jednak poszedł z nim. Z drugiej strony, miał przecież powód. Chciał poznać go od innej strony, o ile takowa istniała. Musiał istnieć jakiś sposób, by znaleźć z nim wspólny język. Bądź co bądź, płynęła w nich jedna krew. Nawet jeżeli dzieli ich kilkadziesiąt, czy kilkaset lat. Jake natomiast ani myślał o zacieśnianiu więzów rodzinnych. Dla niego spotkanie z własnym przodkiem nie było ani trochę fascynujące. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Na przykład przeżycie. Życie jako podwładny człowieka, który na zabój zakochany jest w twojej dziewczynie nie jest proste. Zwłaszcza gdy ten człowiek w każdej chwili może kazać ściąć ci głowę, a ta dziewczyna wcale się nie przejmie. Patrząc na to z tej perspektywy, nic dziwnego, ze Jake żyje w wiecznym stresie. Nagle oboje usłyszeli szelest zza ściany. Ktoś tam jest i z pewnością nie są po jednej stronie. - Nie wychylaj się. - syknął Jake do przodka. Widząc jak ten otwiera usta, szybko mu przerwał. - I zamknij się w końcu. Thomas dostrzegł jak za nim staje cała armia. Oczyma wyobraźni widział już porażkę Raritów i Fletcher'ów, pozostało jedynie przeobrazić marzenia w rzeczywistość. Sztandar jego Imperium powiewał dumnie dając nadzieję na zwycięstwo. Obie armie ruszyły na siebie. Izabela poczuła się w swoim żywiole. Kto by pomyślał, że odznaka "walka na miecze" kiedyś się przyda? Dzięki temu bez problemu mogła stawić czoła uzbrojonej w kosę przeciwniczce. Fioletowłosa patrzyła na nią z gniewem, po raz kolejny próbując kosą zadźgać ją na śmierć. Zamachnęła, jednak Shapirówna odskoczyła, łapiąc się następnie o ramię lewitującej Hermiony. Niebieskowłosa nie próżnowała. Jako jedyna nie posiadała miecza, jednak był jej całkowicie zbędny. Cisnęła w wrogów swoimi kulami mocy, unieszkodliwiając jednego po drugim. Odebranie życia jednostce kosztowało ją jednak więcej wysiłku, więc ograniczała się do odebrania przytomności. Dobiciem zajmowali się inni, a najczęściej Buford. Żadne z nich nie poczuł, jak krople deszczu upadają na ich głowy. Thomas i Dylan natarli na siebie, celując bronią. Choć to Adventrue miał lepszą broń, Rarity doskonale operował widłami. Przedziurawił nimi koszulę przeciwnika, jednak Thomas okazał się być bardziej skuteczny. Swym mieczem świetlnym przeciął mu skórę na ramieniu, a niewiele by brakowało, a odciąłby mu rękę. Na szczęście Dylana, był wyjątkowo zwinny. - Jesteś zerem, Adventrue. - wysyczał potomek Loren. - Nawet swojej armii do zwycięstwa poprowadzić nie umiesz. Wszystko zawdzięczasz swoim przodkom! Thomas zacisnął zęby, walcząc dalej. Oczywiście, że zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a przynajmniej mocno go to dręczyło. Nie może jednak pozwolić szykanować własnego honoru. Zamachnął mocniej mieczem, wytrącając mu widły z dłoni. - I kto to mówi? - zapytał z triumfującym uśmiechem. - Twoje widły są niczym. Tak jak ty. Dylan poczuł ostrze miecza na szyi. Thomas czując, że ma go w garści chciał jeszcze "pobawić" się jego życiem. Nie wiedział jednak, że ma przed sobą godnego przeciwnika. Rarity złapał za ostrze, nie przejmując się krwią spływającą po jego dłoniach. - Nie zabijesz mnie tak łatwo. Starał się podnieść, jednocześnie przytrzymując miecz. Rana na dłoni coraz bardziej dawała się we znaki, co zdradzały jego oczy. Wyrażały ogromny ból, ale i jednocześnie chęć zemsty. Thomas widząc nieudolne starania uśmiechnął się, poruszając gwałtownie mieczem. Przerwał on kawałek dłoni, na co Dylan zareagował głośnym jękiem, który nie odbił się nawet najcichszym echem przez odgłosy walk. Jego dłoń była już całkowicie bezużyteczna, nie potrafił dłużej trzymać jej w pięści. Zadowolony z siebie Thomas uniósł miecz, by zadać ostateczny cios. Fineasz spojrzał z przerażeniem na Jake'a. Jego potomek był wyjątkowo skupiony, wydawało się, że nic nie było w tej chwili w stanie odciągnąć jego uwagi. Szedł cicho, a zarazem szybko za dwójką żołnierzy ubranych w mundur Fletcher'ów. Obaj mężczyźni zdawali się podążać w znanym sobie kierunku, a Jake chciał dowiedzieć się w jakim. Dopiero gdy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami gabinetu Thomasa, chłopak zatrzymał się. Widząc, że jego przodek idzie dalej, zaciągnął go w swoją stronę, przyciskając do ściany. - Jeżeli już tu jesteś, to nie przeszkadzaj. Fineasz pokiwał twierdząco głową, dzięki czemu Jake go puścił. Kątem oka oboje dostrzegli, jak wrogowie próbują wyważyć drzwi. Z wewnątrz słychać było kobiecy krzyk przeplatany śmiechem żołnierzy z zewnątrz. Jake szybko rozpoznał kto tam jest. Pokazał swojemu przodkowi palcem, by był cicho. Ten tylko ponownie pokiwał, na co potomek przystąpił do działania. Wyjął z kieszeni niebieską kulkę, która po chwili przeobraziła się w miecz świetlny. Zakradł się po cichu do nich, po czym bez skrupułów przebił ostrzem ich obu na raz przez obojczyk. Fineasz, choć przerażony, musiał przyznać, że wyglądali trochę jak szaszłyk. Wrogowie zastygli w bezruchu, co jeszcze bardziej spodobało się ich mordercy. Gdy krzyki kobiety ustały, drzwi powoli otworzyły się. Wyjrzała zza nich rozstrzęsiona Eva, która dopóki nie dostrzegła Jake'a, bała się wystawić stopy zza pomieszczenia. Dopiero gdy dostrzegła Flynn'a, wyskoczyła jak z procy, by go uściskać. - Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś! - krzyknęła, wtulając się w niego. - I że żyjesz. Dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie jaki jest Jake. Szybko oderwała się od niego, posyłając nieśmiały uśmiech. - Nie ma za co. - odparł beznamiętnie. - Chodź. Eva poczuła, że traci grunt pod nogami. Miała wrażenie, że dopiero przed chwilą wyminęła się śmierci, jedyne czego chciała, to złapać za miecz i zabić wrogów. Fakt faktem, często zapominała, że Thomas nie na darmo trzyma ją z daleka od takich spraw, a sama ona jako pierwsza by uciekła. Jake widząc, że Adventurówna wciąż stoi wywrócił lekceważąco oczami. Okazywał jej szacunek w tego typu sytuacjach tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że jest siostrą jego przełożoną. Inaczej, dawno powiedziałby co o niej myśli. - Chcesz żyć? - wysyczał przez zęby, na co ona nieśmiało pokiwała głową. - Więc chodź do jasnej cholery i nie denerwuj mnie. Czasem jednak ciężko było mu okazać jej jakąkolwiek sympatię. Wiedział też, że jest ona przyjaciółką Nicoli, jego byłej dziewczyny i wciąż aktualnej miłości. Jeżeli chciał zawalczyć o jej uczucia, musiał przemilczeć kilka spraw. A przynajmniej na razie. Fineasz popatrzył zachęcająco na Evę chcąc dodać jej odwagi. Poczuł, że nie tylko on odczuwa pewien lęk wobec Jake'a. Eva również to zauważyła, więc ruszyła za nimi. Irvingowi jakimś cudem udało się spokojnie wstać i podciągnąć spodnie. Kto by pomyślał, że Sophie odwróci się, gdy ten obieca jej w zamian ślub w Czarnobylu? Jak widać, blondynka od zawsze marzyła o zawarciu małżeństwa w tak oryginalnych klimatach. Teraz mieli tylko jedno zmartwienie... Czy wyjście z toalety oznacza dla nich śmierć? W końcu nie wiadomo gdzie czaić się mogą wrogowie chcący przelać ich krew. Na dobrą sprawę zabicie Sophii oznaczałoby automatyczny koniec Imperium Macera. Du Bois na prawdę nie rozumiał czemu nikt nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Adventurówna wydawała się w ogóle nie martwić. Usiadła na kafelkach, biorąc w dłonie papier toaletowy i kubek. Podała ten drugi przedmiot przyjacielowi, posyłając mu przy okazji przyjacielski uśmiech. - To będą nasze lalki. - oznajmiła. - Ty będziesz złoczyńcą, który przegra, a ja super bohaterką, która cię pokona i wszyscy będą mnie uwielbiać. Irving spojrzał na nią pytająco, co ona całkowicie zignorowała. Wciąż trzymała kubek w wyciągniętej ręce do niego. - Ale czemu to ty masz być super? - zapytał z żalem. - Bo ja jestem super. Ciężko było polonizować z tak oczywistym faktem. Chłopak wziął z dłonie kubek, siadając naprzeciw niej. Rozpętała się mini walka, która miała szanse na fascynujące zakończenie. Gdyby tylko drzwi nagle się nie otworzyły. Przerażeni Irving i Sophie rzucili się w swoje ramiona, spodziewając się najgorszego. Gdy czuli już śmierć, dostrzegli przed sobą... Jake'a, Fineasza i Evę. Jakaż była ich ulga, gdy okazało się, że jednak nie zginą! - Co robicie? - zapytał Fineasz, nie rozumiejąc czemu Irving tuli do siebie blondynkę. Du Bois bardzo chciał już wstać, jednak Sophie w dalszym ciągu go ściskała. Już się nie bała, po prostu lubiła go przytulać. Jake wywrócił tylko oczami, nie zbyt przejmując się wątpliwym romantyzmem tej sceny. Machnął dłonią w ich stronę, czym wydał jasny rozkaz pójścia za nim. Irving, nie chcąc narazić się generałowi, użył całej swojej siły, by wyrwać się z uścisku przyjaciółki, po czym jak najszybciej złapał ją za ramiona i postawił na nogi. Nie czekając na jej dalszą reakcję, pociągnął ją za rękę i wyprowadził. - Co ty... - zaczęła lekko zdezorientowana. - Nie mam zamiaru się z nim kłócić. - oznajmił zdecydowanie. - Przecież to psychol. Założę się, że na śniadanie zjada serca swoich wrogów. Sophie przyjrzała mu się dokładniej. Na pierwszy rzut oka był bardzo podobny do Fineasza, jednak Adventurówna nie potrafiła dostrzec w nim nic, co mogło by być chociaż trochę straszne. - A moim zdaniem jest po prostu smutny. - szepnęła. - Pewnie kogoś bardzo kocha, ale ta osoba go nie. Sophie wydawała się być na prawdę przejęta Jake'm, choć ledwo go znała. Postanowiła, że za wszelką cenę zrobi z niego przyjaznego człowieka przystosowanego do życia w społeczeństwie. Wszyscy jednak doskonale wiedzieli, że jest to nawet bardziej, niż nie możliwe. Pole bitewne było coraz bliżej. Przerażona Eva pobiegła w jego stronę, a pierwsze co rzuciło jej się w oczy, to Thomas stojący niczym kat nad Dylanem. W tym momencie nie obchodziło ją, czy ktoś dowie się o ich romansie, musiała go ocalić, nie ważne za jaką cenę. Nie zważając na krzyki Jake'a za nią, ani na okoliczności podbiegła do nich, łapiąc brata za nadgarstek. Ten spojrzał na nią przerażony. Dziewczyna nie płakała, wprost przeciwnie. W jej oczach widać było determinację i wolę walki. Adventure nie rozumiał tylko czemu ona chce ocalić wroga? Kategoria:Odcinki